What You Need
by Landing In London
Summary: Harry gives Hermione tips on how to comfort a grieving Ron. Spoilers for Deathly Hallows. RHr


Sigh...I can't write really happy stuff yet. This is my first step towards writing something that doesn't leave me bawling and plotting JKR's muder...I seriously have like 3 one-shots on my computer that I haven't uploaded that are just pure post-DH angst. JKR killed me when she killed all those wonderful characters ( But this is mostly Ron and Hermione, some post-Fred angst in there but it's more trying to get him through it than grieving Fred's death. That's a positive step right? Ok I'm done rambling now.

Characters belong to JKR but I may kidnap them since she's been so horrible.

* * *

Hermione leaned against the doorframe of the room Harry and Ron shared at the Burrow and cleared her throat awkwardly, making Harry looked up from the photo album in his lap. He nodded for her to come in. She walked over to join him on the bed, and Harry smiled at her, knowing she had something weighing on her mind. Instead of talking about it Hermione looked down at photo album.

"Is that the original Order?" she asked with interest. Harry nodded.

"Mad-eye gave it to me fifth year. I'm thinking of showing it to Teddy..showing him what a great group his dad was part of. I think he'll like that."

"I'm sure," Hermione said softly, giving Harry's hand a gentle squeeze. She had expected him, or at least Ginny, to go bonkers about him having to raise little Teddy Lupin, but he seemed to be taking his new guardianship duties in stride. _Actually_, Hermione thought as she watched him smile down at the Mauraders,_ He seems rather excited about it. _She rested her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. Harry had something to live for now that the war was over. He had Ginny, he had Teddy, he had the makings of a happy life pretty much handed to him. Harry frowned and nudged Hermione lightly, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

"I was just wondering...well Ginny seems to be taking Fred's death so much better than Ron," said Hermione carefully. "I was just wondering why. I hate to see him suffer so much, he spends all his time sulking..."

"He lost his brother Hermione," Harry said a little too gently, almost patronizingly. Hermione glared at him

"I _know_ that Harry," she said sharply. "I guess I was just wondering...will he ever be okay?"

"It was Fred," Harry said simply, but that seemed to be a proper answer. You didn't get over the death of someone like Fred Weasley.

"Look," Harry continued, seeing Hermione's face fall. "Ginny isn't taking it better than any of the guys, she just hides it better than them. She feels like being sad is an insult to Fred's memory. I just try to be there for her, it seems like it helps. Have you tried being there for Ron?"

"Of course I have, but he always pushes me away."

Harry nodded. "The Weasley's are a stubborn bunch. You have to break through their defenses if you wanna help them."

"How did you break through Ginny's defenses?" Harry flushed bright red, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. With a curious tilt of the head Hermione moved away from him and gave him one of her most pressing you-did-not-do-what-I-think-you-did looks.

"Harry Potter..."

"We um...we made love," Harry said finally, giving Hermione a meek look. She smiled and shook her head. This was territory she never really ventured into with Harry, it got too uncomfortable, but right now she needed advice from someone who would understand her predicament.

"That's great Harry, really, I'm happy for the two of you. But I don't think that's right for me and Ron. We've only kissed once, and haven't spoken much since that. You and Ginny are much more comfortable with each other and-"

"Hermione," Harry cut her ramblings short. "I'd never encourage you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. All I'm saying is Ron needs a different kind of comfort than he's been getting. He needs something his family can't give him, something even I can't give him." He thought about this for a moment. "Well, I suppose I _could _if you're unwilling. Don't think it would affect our friendship too much do you?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm not sure Ginny would be too pleased about it." Harry grinned and she kissed his cheek lightly. "Thanks Harry...you've helped."

"Sure," he said, giving her the warm brotherly smile he saved for the few sentimental moments they shared. "Oh and 'Mione...this conversation never happened."

With a wink and a smile Hermione got up off the bed and made her way out of the room, pausing briefly at the door to give Harry the briefest look of hesitation before making her way down the hall to the room she and Ginny shared. Harry smiled to himself, wondering just what book she would find to help her through this one.

A few hours later Hermione made her way downstairs, almost bumping into Ginny in the process. Ginny grinned devilishly at the sight of the older girl.

"Ron's in the living room," she said in a dramatic whisper. "Oh, and I'll be staying in with Harry tonight, so our room will be...unoccupied."

"Ginny!" Hermione admonished in the same hushed tone, her cheeks going pink. Ginny's smile just widened.

"Oh but 'Mione _do_ be gentle with him," Ginny said, her tone thick with mock concern. "He's my brother after all. Wouldn't want the others to notice he's walking funny, he might never live it down."

"Get out of here," Hermione ordered, and Ginny happily raced up the stairs. Hermione continued down to the living room, where Ron and George were engaged in a conversation that, judging by their tones, didn't interest either one of them very much. George looked up as she entered and smiled. Everyone was smiling at each other lately. It was a bit maddening, but she knew it was a comfort thing so she returned George's smile before looking down at her shoes awkwardly. George looked from her to Ron slowly, then nodded and jumped to his feet.

"Right, well I think I'm gonna tuck in..G'night Ron." Ron nodded. "G'night Hermione," he said as he passed her. Hermione waited until George had disappeared up the stairs and quietly took a seat next to Ron.

"You were quiet at dinner," she said after a moment of awkward silence. Ron shrugged.

"Nothing to say."

"Ron..." Hermione said, shifting a little closer to him. He turned his head away from her. "Ron it's been two weeks since it happened...you should talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," Ron said evasively. "People die during a war, it happens. At least only one of my brothers was a casualty, with the size of my family you'd think there would be more. Odds were in our favor I guess."

"Ron..."

"Fred was a bit of a prat at times, really."

"He was still your brother."

"I have four spare. One even looks like him."

"Ron Weasley!" Hermione said in horror. "That is the most awful thing you have ever said!"

"You wanted me to talk, I'm talking," Ron spat back. "What do you care, your family was safe in Austria."

"Australia," Hermione corrected, now shaking slightly with anger.

"Right...point is they were safe." Ron finally turned to Hermione, she could see his eyes glistening in the light from the fireplace. "You have no idea how I feel Hermione. Your family was safe, but my brothers were risking their lives while I was busy snogging you, busy helping Harry save_ Malfoy _and _Goyle_. I was caught in that explosion same as Fred but _he_ caught the brunt of it because _he_ rushed in first. I'm always with you and Harry when my family is in trouble. Always part of the bloody Golden Trio instead of the Weasleys. Maybe if I was fighting with Fred from the start I could've saved him. Maybe that makes it your fault he's dead!"

There was a deafening smack as Hermione's hand came across Ron's cheek. He brought his hand to his face and looked at her, stunned. She was just as surprised as he was. She hadn't meant to lose her temper with him, but he was crossing too many lines. In a very Mrs. Weasley-like manner she pointed at him with a stern, shaking finger and set her jaw.

"You never, speak to me like that Ronald Weasley," she said, her voice trembling. "You know full well I loved Fred. He wasn't as much a brother to me as Harry is, or as kind to me as Percy, but he did treat me like a member of your family and I will always be grateful to him for that."

"He treated you like a bloody prefect," Ron muttered.

"He definitely treated me better than you have these past weeks. What would he say, watching his little brother throw away what could be his one chance at a decent relationship?" Ron's eyes widened. They hadn't talked about their relationship at all, ever. It just was the way it was. Hermione pretended not to acknowledge him and continued on her rant. "He wanted us together. He told me if I waited long enough you would stop being a twit, he gave you that bloody book!" Ron's eyebrows were dangerously close to disappearing into his hairline now. "And all you do is constantly push me away. Even George, who must be grieving ten times worse than you are, has been kind to me since we returned to the Burrow. And what do you do? You blame me for Fred's death! I won't stand for this Ron, I won't be treated like-"

Hermione was silenced by Ron's lips crashing down on her own. Her eyes widened for a moment, then slid closed as she let herself indulge in the feeling of the kiss. Her hands snaked around Ron's neck, pulling him harder against her, and his settled on her waist, gripping her tightly as though to keep her from slipping away. After a moment they pulled away, gasping for air. Hermione looked at Ron, her dark eyes searching his, speechless for the first time in her life. Ron smirked and gave her a little half shrug.

"I always wondered if that would work to shut you up."

She slapped the back of his head lightly before pulling him into another kiss. Their hands found each other, fingers lacing tightly, while their slow kisses started to speed up, each of them eagerly indulging in the taste of the other. Ron tentatively ran his tongue across Hermione's lower lip, but instead of granting him access she shoved her tongue into his mouth, dominating the kiss with her usual venom. Ron chuckled and let her explore his mouth. He unlaced one of his hands from hers and ran it through her thick curls, down her neck, down her arm, over her hip, settling it finally on the smooth skin of her thigh beneath her skirt.

Hermione gasped and instinctively moved her hand down to stop his. Ron broke the kiss and withdrew his hand quickly, muttering an apology and dutifully avoiding her eyes. Hermione sighed and brought her hand up to his cheek, making him look at her. For the first time she saw what Harry saw - that need for attachment to another person. Seeing it in Ron's eyes made Hermione realize she sort of need it to. With a tentative smile she shifted out from under Ron (she couldn't quite remember when he wound up on top of her) and rose to her feet. Ron looked up at her, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but stopped when she grabbed his hands and pulled him up to join her. She kissed him lightly on the lips, let his hands go and started for the stairs. It wasn't until she was half way up that she nodded for him to follow.

Ron stood on the spot for a moment, completely lost, and then realization dawned on him, bringing an expression to his face comparative to getting hit in the stomach with a rouge bludger. He made his way up the stairs at light speed, then stopped dead when he saw Hermione leaning against the doorframe of her room, waiting for him. He reached her in two long strides and grabbed her by the waist.

"Your sure about this?" he asked, concentrating on her eyes as though searching them for some sign of hesitation. Hermione nodded and smiled as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"I love you, Hermione!" he declared, pulling her into an excited, searing kiss. Hermione laughed and pulled away from him.

"I know you do." She pushed open the bedroom door. "Shall we?"

Ron nodded excitedly, then hesitated for a minute. "Wait...where's Ginny."

The smile on Hermione's face disappeared instantly. Her eyes darted towards the closed door of the boys room then back to Ron.

"She's...uh...forget about it," Hermione stuttered. Ron knit his eyebrows at her but she quickly slipped away from him and disappeared into the bedroom.

"You coming?" she asked.

"Yeah but - "

Ron whipped his head around to the room he usually shared with Harry. He could've sworn he just heard a girl's voice in there. No...Ginny wouldn't..._Harry_ wouldn't...

"Come on Ronald!" Hermione said, and Ron felt himself being jerked out of the hall and into the small room where Hermione slept. Before he could press the issue Hermione brought her lips to his, and all thoughts of Ginny and Harry were wiped from Ron's mind. He kicked the door to the room shut and him and Hermione were engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Not sure I like it? I've definitely written better. I dunno...tell me what you think ) 


End file.
